Thunderous
by Jem Tiers
Summary: What does Rikku do to calm down the night they stay on the Thunder Plains? And why can't Auron stop looking at her?


JT: It might seem sick, but my favorite FFX pairing is, surprise, surprise, Auron x Rikku. So it's only natural that I would write a story with them in it. Hopefully you'll enjoy! I guess this is what people call a OneShot, but I'm not sure? Also I guess they're kind of OOC. Because it's kind of hard to believe that Auron would like Rikku. Shameful. I'm terrible. ;3

Caution: As with my other stories, this one is rated M. This means that no little kiddies should be reading this. Seriously. Don't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Auron, Rikku, or any of the other FFX characters or storyline. Square-Enix does, so don't mess with them. I'm not making any money off this story.

--

"Aah!" Rikku screamed as the group left Guadosalam. A lightning bolt streaked down and hit ground only a few feet in front of them. She was shaking.

"What's wrong, Rikku?" Yuna asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it consolingly.

Auron looked on from the back. Rikku was so adorable, even if she was frightened out of her mind. Her quivering sent a pleasing chill up his spine. He caught himself looking at her, and jerked his eyes upwards at the stormy skies.

Another lightning bolt struck the ground not far from them. Rikku screamed again. "Lightning," she whimpered.

"We gotta go through here, ya?" Wakka asked Auron, a twinge of fright in his voice.

Auron, struggling to keep his voice steady, said, "Yes, we do. The Calm Lands are on the other side."

His eyes made their way back to Rikku. She was still shivering fearfully, and every so often she would let out another whimper of, "Lightning."

Lulu gave him a sidelong glance of warning. One of Auron's fantasies during the trip had been interrupted unintentionally by Lulu, and by extension, she had found out. He jerked his gaze away from Rikku again and looked back at Lulu, still the picture of toughness.

Khimari took a few steps forward, almost questioning if they were going to continue. Tidus insisted, "Let's go! The sooner we get to the Calm Lands, the better."

--

After a lot of screaming on Rikku's part, the group finally made it to an inn about halfway through the Thunder Plains. "Can we stay here tonight?" she asked, still frightened. Every time a lightning bolt hit, she jumped.

Auron was almost ready to jump at the chance. But he wouldn't feel right doing this to Rikku. "No, we should try to cross as quickly as we can."

Lulu once again shot him a look, even if it was at his back.

Yuna said, "Auron, we probably should keep moving, but…maybe we could stay here, just for tonight. I'm sure we could all use some rest."

There were several nods throughout the party, along with Rikku's fevered whimpering.

The party walked inside, Yuna paying for the rooms. Auron couldn't keep his eyes off Rikku, who was still jumping every time a lightning bolt hit the roof of the inn. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he asked himself, once again trying to convince himself that his fantasy was wrong, and above that, would never happen. He would never be able to make her—

Lulu walked up beside him and, as casually as possible, said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know how Rikku is." Then she walked away, leaving Auron thinking, _Oh, yes I do._

--

Auron sat up in his bed, still unable to sleep. It wasn't a question of if he were tired or not. He couldn't get Rikku out of his head.

A knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he said gruffly.

"Auron?" Rikku asked warily, entering his room and shutting the door.

His heart began to speed up. "What, Rikku?" he asked, trying to remain under control. Trying not to let his eyes sweep over her whole body, take in every detail of her face, her breasts, her curves…

"I'm scared, Auron," she said timidly, walking over and perching herself on the very edge of his bed.

He was about to lose it. He was about to take her right then. Still fighting to maintain control, he said, "What can I do about that?"

Even more timidly, she said, "E fyhd du vilg oui."

"Rikku, you know I don't speak Al Bhed," Auron said, only slightly frustrated with the girl. In his mind, however, he decoded it. "I want to fuck you," she had said, if he had it right. But that was impossible. Why would Rikku say that?

She started nibbling on her lower lip nervously. It was all he could do not to kiss her. Once again in Al Bhed, Rikku said, "E fyhd du vilg oui."

And he still feigned ignorance. No matter how much he wanted to. How hard it was to resist her. How sexy she was. How—

His mind had wandered, so when she suddenly had her mouth on his, it came as a surprise.

Their lips parted and Rikku looked at him, her eyes asking, "Do you know what I meant _now_?"

He pushed her away, trying to ignore his desires. Ignoring his urge to take her right then. It was so wrong, wasn't it?

"I can't, Rikku. You're so much younger than I am, and—"

"I don't care," she said simply. "I'm not leaving. I know you want me. And I want you just as much."

Auron was about to say something, but when his grip on her slackened slightly, she kissed him again. He was already so hard, and ready. He wanted to, he really did, he told himself. It isn't wrong if she wants to too.

So he kissed back. He saw Rikku's eyes light up before she closed them, allowing her tongue to dart into his mouth quickly. He started to lift her shirt up, and received no protest. In fact, Rikku began to undo the various buckles on his armor, taking it off as well.

His hands rested on her hips, waiting for her permission to take off her shorts. She didn't even bother to wait for his. It was all quick with Rikku. For a moment, she just stroked his erection. He fought a moan. Finally it emerged, from the back of his throat, deep and throaty, through their kiss, causing Rikku to squeak.

Auron broke their kiss long enough to pant, "Rikku, you're driving me _crazy_," and throw her shorts in the pile of clothes forming on the floor. He nibbled on her bottom lip, allowing her to let another little squeak escape her.

"E muja oui," she murmured, which Auron knew to mean "I love you".

"E muja oui duu," he said, causing her to squeak again. (_I love you too._)

"You knew that I said all this time, didn't you?" she said, breaking the kiss.

"Of course," he said devilishly. "I just didn't know you _meant_ it."

"Oui ghuf E tu," she told him. (_You know I do._)

Auron grunted, then whispered, "Can we stop talking in Al Bhed?"

"Let's stop talking altogether," Rikku said seductively.

Auron smiled, although she didn't see it. He began urging her on, acting like he never had before. Rikku was nervous, so at first she only eased onto him, not very far by any means. Auron was practically going crazy, but managed to stay calm at the same time. Rikku was slowly lowering herself onto his member, trying to accustom herself to its size as she did so. He waited patiently as she moaned softly the farther down she got.

"O-oh, Auron," Rikku breathed. Auron wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to his bare chest. She began to grind her hips around as a response, and he felt almost faint. He could fight a pack of monsters, but couldn't handle making love to Rikku?

_No_, he decided. He held back his orgasm, as difficult as it was. After all, his fantasy was finally coming true, wasn't it? But he wanted Rikku to enjoy it as much as he was.

And finally he felt it. Rikku began letting out short squeals, and her face contorted slightly. She began to bounce on his member slightly, but quickly. She leaned to kiss him again, and he obliged. Upon their lips meeting, a flood of liquid came from her, and she moaned loudly, "Auron!"

He, frankly, was quite pleased. Never before had a woman moaned _his_ name during a climax.

Rikku knew somehow that Auron hadn't experienced the same thing yet, she once again moved her hips around in a circular motion until she felt his release. "Rikku," he breathed, his climax far more controlled than hers.

She shakily separated herself from him, and said, "Thank you, Auron. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," he insisted.

Rikku lay naked, her head on his chest, until she fell asleep.

--

Auron was still not asleep about an hour later when Lulu entered without knocking. She eyed the two, almost amused. "So, been busy, Auron?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Trying not to show his happiness, Auron said, "What is it to you?"

She smirked, once again looking at Rikku. "I see you got what you wanted."

"More than you know," he said.

"Was she any good? She's only a kid, Auron."

He shook his head. "She was _very_ good. But she's not a kid. She's a woman."

Lulu nodded. "She's changed since we first met her."

"Changed for the better."

"Did you make her, or did she do it on her own?"

"She wanted to. Only she said it in Al Bhed the first time."

Lulu looked amused. "Think she'll want to do it again?"

"I don't know. She said she loved me, Lulu. I think she probably will."

"Be a little quieter next time. I heard every moan. Especially when she said your name."

"She climaxed. What do you expect?" Auron defended her. Plus, he had _loved_ that part.

"I'm surprised you got her to," was Lulu's response.

"Lulu, fuck off."

"Next inn, be quieter. Don't want everyone to know about you two, do you?"

Auron shook his head. "Good night, Lulu."

"Good night, Auron."


End file.
